Late school nights
by Darkenstar
Summary: Liara t'soni's the new student at citadel high. No one will give here the time of day that is until a girl named Jesse Shepard takes notice in her. Femshep/liara


**a/n: Hello! So I know this first chapters kinda fast pace but it's the intro and it kinda is the boring part of the story so I promise everything in this story will be amazing and lots of drama and fun times and sad times so if your interested in dramatic high school romcoms with your fav ME characters review follow and favorite and I'll bring you more! Enjoy!**

* * *

There was always the nervousness and uneasy feeling when you're the new kid- especially when you start in high school in the middle of the semester, everyone has a place, with their clique or groups of friends and then there was just you. You, not having a place to sit at lunch, no one to talk to. All. Alone.

Liara t'soni hated this. She felt small, like a tiny guppy in a sea of hungry sharks just looking for a pray and that pray was liara. She sat secluded away from any life form within twenty feet at her own lunch table. At the same time she prayed someone, anyone, would sit with her but also wished she was completely invisible, the worst thing that could happen would be a potential friend coming to sit beside her and she- like she always does- come off odd. Liara never had too many friends when she was in elementary school, none at all to be exact. She would usually dig alone looking for some type of old "artifact" but typically she would only find a chewed up wad of gum or trampled animal cracker wrappers from a couple of weeks ago from snack time and lunch.

"Hey new kid!"

Liara leaped at least a foot out of her seat when big hands were slammed on the table in front of her. She peered up at the voice to be met with slanted dark eyes. The boy had a sinister glint in his eyes and something that looked like a cocky smirk on his face.

"What do you think you're doing sitting at MY table?" He sneered.

By this time all eyes were on the two everyone watching and recording the confrontation as if this were a normal thing that happened all the time. The whispers quieted down as the flushed asari began to speak.

"I-I'm s-sorry I…i didn't kno-"

"You didn't know!?" The Asian growled at the frightened asari. He jabbed his finger in her chest as he spoke. "If I ever catch you at my table agai-"

"Hey leave her alone leng."

A voice. No a savior stood up from a table. Liara looked upon the girl with nothing but praise as if she was a god, and to liara she was. She was tall, lean and muscular with untamed fiery red hair, soft but stern emerald eyes and the cutest freckles under her eyes that liara found herself wanting to trace with her finger.

Kai leng let a smirk fall on his face as he turned his attention to the red head. "Shepard. Always the hero. Don't you know when to keep your mouth closed?"

The girl stepped forward getting inches away from Kai lengs face. "I don't want to fight you Kai just leave the asari alone. Alright?"

Liara along with the entire lunchroom watched in suspense. Liara couldn't help but feel like if this climaxed it would be all her fault, but then again this could've ended worst if Shepard hadn't jumped in.

Kai pushed Shepard, she didn't even budge. "Yeah and what if I won't pussy?"

The crowd oo'd and ah'ed at the words, everyone was on the edge on their seat to see what Shepard would do next.

"Well I guess you're looking for a fight then." Shepard retorted with maximum force.

The Asian Turned away and shook his head. "You just don't know when to quit!" He whipped around, with his fist pulled back rushing toward the red heads face but the hit never came when Shepard caught his fist and squeezed it into a death grip.

Kai leng gritted his teeth as he crumpled to the ground.

Shepard began to twist his arm, "Seems like you don't know when to quit. Had enough?" Shepard yanked his arm gaining a loud yell out the bully. "Pussy."

"Yes." He grunted lowly.

"Apologize to…" Shepard turned to liara who and along with everyone else watched in awe and silence. "What's your name blue?"

Liaras blue eyes flickered up to shepard's piercing green ones. She blushed having to meet eye contact with the dashing girl.

"Liara t'soni." She said meekly.

Shepard smiled at her. "The beautiful liara t'soni."

But Kai was passed out from the pain by the time he could even get the apology out.

Shepard sighed, "Not again."

The girl let go of the boy letting him lie there almost lifeless on the floor.

How could this be? How could someone take up for me like this? Who is the extraordinary girl? Why did she stand of for me? She's more than amazing she's…she's…

"I'm Jesse Shepard by the way. But you can me Shepard." The girl offered with a charming smile as she took a seat in front of liara. "You cold? Because your shaking a bit."

Liara looked down at her shaky hands, she wiped her sweaty palms on her school skirt. "I'm just still a little overwhelmed about what happened."

Which was understandable.

Shepard pressed her lips together with a hum. "Say, why haven't I seen you around before? Surely I would've noticed you."

_Shepard notice me? That's insane. _When liara came here all she saw was this girls name plastered everywhere on the hallways of the school, _she was without a doubt the most popular girl here, so why was she talking to me?_

"I'm new I just transferred from athame high on thessia." Liara said with pride, athame high had been a high honor to attend on her planet, but of course no one believed her because her shy, subtle, personality and everyone at athame high was so flamboyant and excitable.

Shepard smirked, "Beating heart of galactic love- of course such a beautiful asari would come from the most beautiful place in the galaxy."

Liara felt weak, _did she really mean it? I'm beautiful? Shepard thinks I'm beautiful? No, that's nonsense no one except my mother sadly enough to say, has been the only one to call me beautiful. Well her and A couple of creepy old men and asari "cougars" but they used words I wouldn't dare utter out loud._

"Ah shep always the lady killer with her next prey."

Shepard rolled her eyes, "Kas how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a lady killer…it just happens that a lot of women find my attractive and it would be rude for me not reciprocate."

Kasumi goto appeared now siting beside Shepard with her legs crossed with a mischief smirk on her face.

"Uh-huh is that why Kelly talks about you nonstop? Or is that Samantha traynor or maybe shi'ara or how Miranda talks about how much she "hates" you. Or-"

Shepard covered kasumi's mouth, "Okay okay I get it. But could you please not make me seem like a total sleaze in front of liara?"

Kasumi brushed shepard's hand away, "I promise not tell the truth in front of you cute little girlfriend."

Liara tried to hide her blush as she spoke up. "I'm not her girlfriend, we've just met today." She said sternly.

Kasumi smiled, "Ah I knew you had to be the new student! Welcome to citadel high ms. T'soni!"

Liara didn't know what to think of this kasumi girl, she came off quite mysterious but at the same time outgoing, sorta like Shepard but more childish like forty year old man child.

"Thank you, you two have been the only ones to even talk to me." Liara lowered her head. "But sad to say I'm quite use that."

Shepard crossed her arms, "Sorry to be the guy to tell you but it's much worst here, as you've witnessed everyone here is pretty much a dick. Except us."

"So basically what shepard's trying to say is we're are some of the coolest people you'll ever meet." A turian sat on the opposite side of Shepard and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Well me more than any of them due to my 'badass' scars."

Liara watch the turian outline the scars on his damaged face.

"I have scars too!" Shepard protested. "And besides you wouldn't be cool even if you were on noveria."

A tray slammed down on the table that made liara almost jump out her skin.

"Did Shepard crack one of her signature jokes again? Or did someone just die?" A bald headed girl snorted as she took a seat beside the startled liara.

Kasumi and garrus Bursted into a bit of laughter but came to a halt when Shepard stared them down.

"Erm…uh that wasn't funny…" garrus snickered.

"I have you know jack the reason the ladies love me is for my hilarious sense of humor." Shepard scolded.

"Yeah right I fucked cheerleader last night, and don't forget your phenomenal dancing the ladies just swoon over you on the dance floor." Jack sneered.

"…Was she being sarcastic or?" Kasumi prodded Shepard with her elbow. "You get it? Because miranda and her basically in love? Just like every girl here with you?"

Shepard sighed,"Yes kas. I get it." Shepard's lips curled into a smile. "Liara why don't you come over to my house later? We're all having a movie night and I could use some more company these guys…they're pretty fucking stupid."

Jack stood up, "Who the hell are you calling stupid!?"

Liara stared at the group in awe. People. People who actually want and include her in things. Could this be that liara t'soni has friends?


End file.
